Stupid Cupid
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Dee is thinking about how much he loves Dee and is crazy about him. Bad summary, good story. Songfic for Stupid Cupid by Connie Francis.


_Stupid Cupid_ is a song originally sung by Connie Francis in 1958, NOT Mandy Moore.

I win.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to FAKE; I simply idolize them long time. Haha.

--Dee POV--

I made my way into the 27th Precinct. The elevator dinged as it reached the floor where I was supposed to be; the homicide division. As the two grey doors slowly slid open like slugs in a lazy race, I glanced up. I was just in time to see a blur of plaid and an excited scream of, "DEE, DARLING!!!!!!!!!!!" Before I ducked out of the way. I threw myself against the back of the elevator. That turned out to be a mistake and give me quite a disadvantage, being as JJ also threw himself into the elevator and backed me into a corner so I could not move. He pushed his body against mine and rubbed his head against my chest and shoulder, acting like a needy little kitten. However, unlike a kitten, there was nothing about him that was cute.

"JJ!" I cried, trying desperate to pull away from him. Unfortunately, he had me pinned against the wall and I was still unable to move anywhere. Continuing to rub his head against my shoulder, I struggled to get away. More dread came when I heard another 'ding' and horrifyingly watched as the elevator doors started to close again and leave me in a claustrophobic enviroment with a psychopath! With one fortunate slip, I was released from JJ's grasp and leaped out of the elevator just in time for the doors to close on JJ's face locking him inside. I lay on the floor where I had landed. "007 has got nothing on me. He has hot ladies at his becking call all the time-- I've got psycho loser freak."

"Lose your way, Laytner?" I heard a snotty voice above my head. My eyes closed and I could feel a look cross my face that could only be described as unmasked ridicule. Upon opening my eyes again, I saw Berkeley looking down at me. As always, he had his arms crossed across his chest and was looking at me with vulgar distaste. "I'm sure no one has told you before since they do not want to appear rude, but the psychiatric ward is two blocks down to the east."

"Screw you, Rose." I scorned, getting up and passing by him. He said one last thing to me as I passed him.

"By the way, Laytner, your hot partner is in his office. I made sure to get him ready for you." In horror, I turned to him. He must have recognized the look on my face because he smirked and then nodded his head. "Trust me, Laytner. After what I did to him, I think Ryou is ready for anything." Without even retaliating, I ran to the office to see if Ryou was okay. I heard Berkeley's laughs behind me but I could not pay attention to them. _Please let Ryou be okay_. I thought to myself. _Please say he that rat bastard did nothing to him_. As I approached the office, I threw open the door and saw Ryou. My breathing was heavy and deep. Ryou, surprised, looked up and saw me. His surprised face then transformed into confusion.

"Dee?" He said slowly. "What are you doing? Why are you like that?" I continued to pant my breath like a dog who had just run an entire mile. Admist my heavy breathing, I smiled a little. Ryou was perfectly fine. Berkeley had done nothing to him. When my thoughts landed back on Berkeley, I scowled. That prick. Worrying me like that. Consumed in my thoughts of anger, I heard a light laugh and that one little sound pulled me hard back to earth. Looking up, I was confused; until my eyes fell on Ryou. He was smiling and he was the one who had laughed. When my eyes caught his beautiful smile, I felt breath leave my chest again. My heart started to flutter and I could feel my legs get weak, barely strong enough to support my weight. I smiled too, but for another reason. Damn you, Cupid. You're doing this to me again.

_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy_

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly_

_I am in love and it's a cryin' shame_

_And I know that you're the one to blame. _

I walked up to Ryou's desk and I pulled up a spare chair to sit really close to him. He looked a little flustered and his cheeks highlighted red, but he did not shove me away and he did not make an attempt to move. "What are you working on?" I asked, pretending to sound interested. As he talked, I just watched him, not listening to the technicalities of our new case. I watched his lips move and I longed to kiss them; just reach out, pull him close to me and lick his sexy full lips. Just when I was about to do so, Ryou turned to me and looked at me strangely.

"Dee," he asked, pulling me out of my daydreams. "Are you even listening to me?" I sighed heavily in defeat and I laid my head down on the nook of my arm, which was resting on the desk.

"Go on, Ryou." I mumbled. It was useless. Being in love with Ryou was useless if he never saw how much he meant to me.

_Hey hey_

_Set me free_

_Stupid Cupid, stop pickin' on me_

I pretended to listen to Ryou again while I blocked him out and thought of all the times I was nice to him. Out of all the times I have kissed him and opened up to him and he still did not see that I was head over heels for him? What was wrong with that man!? Was he that dense? Was I not being foward enough about it? Dammit, I've tried having sex with him so many times and he _still_ didn't get it! Getting frustrated through my thoughts, I looked over my shoulder and glared at Ryou momentarily. He did not notice and was still explaining the details of the case to me. I sighed heavily. He was an airhead. That's all there was to it.

"Dee..." I heard Ryou say my name and sound impatient again. I looked at him and I knew, without having to be told, that I had been caught red-handed. He had figured out that I was not listening to him. My eyes met his annoyed stare.

"I'm sorry." I apologized before I even knew what I was doing. "I will listen this time. I promise." Those words sounded foreign to me. I was not the type of guy to apologize and definately not the type of guy to make promises. Ryou believed me, however, and he started again; even if there was annoyance in his voice from having to repeat the same information three times. Sighing heavily and placing my chin on my arms, I looked up at him. I was acting like a love-sick puppy around him. I always was. Why couldn't he notice how much I loved him?

_Can't do my homework and I can't think straight_

_I meet him every mornin' 'bout a half past eight_

_I'm actin' like a love sick fool_

_You even got me carryin' his books to school_

_Hey, hey_

_Set me free_

_Stupid Cupid, stop pickin' on me _

There was a brief knock on the door and then the door opened. In came Berkeley. "Ryou," Berkeley said, cutting off Ryou's explanations again. Both Ryou and I looked up and met his cold stare as his eyes fell on me. "MacLean, I need you for a moment. Can you spare the time?" All the while he asked this question, he did not look at Ryou, but kept his eyes on me. I glared at him.

"Su... sure." Ryou said, glancing briefly at me before he stood and walked across the room to Berkeley. Before walking out of the office, he looked back at me, a look in which confused me greatly. He either looked scared or hurt, I could not tell which. My heart fluttered nonetheless at his departure. I growled once again as the door shut behind Ryou and I placed my head into my arms. That damned fool. He had so much control over my emotions and he did not even know it.

_You mixed me up but good right from the very start_

_Hey, go play Robin Hood_

_With somebody else's heart_

Once Ryou and Berkeley had finished their little chat, Ryou returned to the office. He looked sad once again and I sat there, absolutely confused. What was with this guy? His emotions were harder to follow than a woman having PMS. "Ryou?" I finally inquired, curious to know what was wrong with him. He glanced up at me but did not say anything; he merely walked over to his desk again and sat down. "Ryou?" I leaned forward, intent on getting some information out of him. "Ryou, did that rat bastard do anything to you?"

"He... uh..." Ryou did not seem keen in delievering the information to me. Blushing lightly, he refused to meet my eyes. This made me only more intent on knowing what was going on. If that jerk Berkeley did anything to harm my beautiful Ryou-- _any_thing-- I would kick his ass, comissioner title or not.

"C'mon, Ryou." I egged him on. "What happened? Just tell me already."

"He... he asked me out to dinner." Ryou's eyes shifted up to meet mine and he seemed really cautious. He knew I was not going to be happy, and he was right. Feeling my eyebrow twitch and a vein in my right temple pulsate, I clenched my fists tightly, shaking with fury. Ryou backed up, bracing himself for the explosion.

"THAT BASTARD ASKED YOU OUT!? ON A DATE!?" I yelled. "I'LL KILL HIM!" Jumping up, I made my way to the door-- or tried to. Ryou grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No, Dee!"

"OH, HE IS _SO_ DEAD!" I screamed, pulling against Ryou's restraint. "I'LL KICK HIS TEETH IN!"

"Will you stop?" Ryou asked desperately. "I said I wouldn't go, okay? I told him no!"

"I'LL RIP HIS--" My rantings came to an abrupt stop and so did my pulling against Ryou. I spun around to face the man I loved. "You... what?" I could hardly believe my ears. In a longing attempt to get attention from my Ryou, were my ears deceiving me? Had I heard him wrong?

"I told him I wouldn't go." Ryou repeated, his voice barely audible. I openly gaped at him and it seemed to make him feel uncomfortable, because he twitched a little. "I... I wanted to spend time with _you_, Dee." At this remark, Ryou's face flushed deeper than a crimson tide. My heart leaped into my throat as I still could not get over the shock. When did this happen? Raising his head bravely, he looked into my eyes. "I don't wanna be with anyone else tonight than you, Dee." Stepping closer to me, he wrapped his arms around the back of my neck and drew me closer, connecting ourselves in a kiss.

_You got me jumpin' like a crazy clown_

_And I don't feature what you're puttin' down_

_Since I kissed his lovin' lips of wine_

_The only thing that bothers me is that I like it fine_

_Hey, hey_

_Set me free_

_Stupid Cupid, stop pickin' on me_

When Ryou pulled away from the kiss, he was breathless. His cheeks glowing and his eyes sparkling, he smiled at me; the one smile that brought me weak to my knees. "I love you, Dee." He whispered. "I don't want anyone else but you." Feeling my heart jolt once again, I stood frozen as he wrapped his arms around my back and rested his chest against mine. Placing his head on my upper chest just below my shoulder, he closed his eyes and stayed there. I was unable to move,. I could not believe what I had just heard. "Dee..." Ryou finally said after several unstopping moments of silence. "Hold me." I was surprised when my arms wrapped themselves tightly around Ryou's torso and back. It was as if they were moving on their own. Several more moments passed before Ryou looked up at me and once again, his gaze met mine. "Do you love me, Dee?" He asked, sounding on the verge of tears. "Truly? Do you?" In horror, I realized that I had not spoken since he confessed his love for me. He was thinking that I did not feel the same way! Deciding it was better to show him than to just say it, I pulled him even closer and kissed him so passionately, it even took my own breath away. I slippeed my tongue out of my mouth and met his lips, licking them extensively. When I broke the kiss, I looked at Ryou, my eyes half closed. He looked like he was about to collapse; but in a wonderful way. He looked frazzeled and completely swept off his feet. Smiling in success, I pulled him close once again, and whispered in his ear,

"I love you more than my own life, Ryou. Don't you know that?"

"I know." Ryou said, laughing lightly. "Same here."

_Owari_.

Ending Notes: Okay, I know the ending pretty much sucked. I was really into it and then.... ::makes explosion noise:: Ah, well. ::shrugs:: It's adequate, ne? Anyhoo, I hope y'all liked it anyway! Review, onegai!!! And, one more thing: The song "Stupid Cupid" does continue more than I made it to, but all it does is repeat. That's just boring. Gome!!!

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**


End file.
